


Voyeur: Chris Evans

by Rosebudwhite



Series: The Dom Club [2]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris pays a visit to the Club at the same time as a friend and is intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur: Chris Evans

My fingers pulled my hair into a French braid as I wandered the bathroom absentmindedly.  I had had a most enjoyable session with Mr Evans, and after my shower I was planning on heading back downstairs.  I would play hostess and mingle as required.

Pulling the last strands into place I gave a look into the mirror.  I was slightly self-conscious of the pale rope burns that could still be seen on my arms, but my body shuddered as I remember how I had gotten them.  My fingers ghosted over some and in my mind’s eye I could see him holding me as I dropped, his lips pressing delicately over each and every mark he had given me.

As I began to pull on my corsetry in preparation for my secondary role I was brought from my thoughts by a knock at the door.  Crossing the room and pulling it open I found Rose stood on the other side waiting.

“Sorry to disturb you so soon, Eloise, but Mr Evans has requested your presence downstairs.”

“Oh.  I thought he was leaving?”

“He was but there is a public session that he has an interest in attending and would very much like it if you could attend on him during it.”  I nodded to her and told her I would be there momentarily.  She turned on her heel and headed off down the corridor on another errand.

As I pulled the door closed behind me I mused on the three men whom I called Sir.  The first was a retired judge, a man of impeccable upbringing and class, yet who in his waning years wanted little more than for me to sit by his feet and pour his tea for him.

The second was a high ranking police officer in the Met.  His visits to the establishment were more of a guarded secret than any of the celebrities who graced the halls.  His rope skills were second to none, yet he preferred to take his pleasure into his own hands as and when the time came.

And then there was the third.  At the foot of the sweeping staircase was the one man I would willing wear a collar for, if he just asked.  He leant against the bannister, his back to me.  He seemed to be scrolling through his telephone, and laughing slightly to himself.  This was the side of him I did not see, this was the side that rest of the world did.  The casual man with a goofy smile and a playful nature.

As my foot touched the last step he must have sensed me behind him as he turned and I dropped to my knees as quickly as I could before him.  He did not move or say anything for several moments, and I began to worry I may have done something wrong.  As I raised my head he dropped to a crouch beside me.

“You really are something special.  Do you remember the first thing I asked of you?”

“To be someone whom you could trust to remember all of your requirements, Sir.”

He scoffed gently as he stood back up.  “You would be surprised how many girls forget that too quickly, but not you.  Thank you.”

“No, thank you Sir for trusting me.”

“I have a friend who is visiting the Club and I am interested in seeing what he has planned.  You will follow me, please.”

Without waiting for my answer he turned on his heel and headed towards the public rooms towards the back of the ground floor.  I began to scoot along the carpet as quickly as I could to try and keep up with his long legs, ignoring the carpet burns that joined the rope burns on my knees.

He held the door open for me and we entered the room.  The session having already began, he walked quietly and as surreptitiously as he could so as not to disturb the participants.  I paid little heed to the action on the other side of the room myself as I watched where he took a seat in the last remaining large velvet sofa at the back of the room.

He patted the space beside him and I curled myself into his leg on the floor, my legs under me and relaxed into the calm that had overcome the room.  It was in that moment that I turned my attention to the front of the room.

Of course I recognised Mr Evans’ friend, Mr Stan.  I made a point of learning as much about each of my Sirs as I could and the news for Mr Evans often overlapped with the news of the other man.  Sabrina seemed to be enjoying his ministrations and I settled into watching the spectacle laid out for the room.  Mr Evans fingers absentmindedly ran over my hair and down my neck and my body shivered as what can only be described as a purr left my lips.

“Oh you like that, do you my pet?”  His fingers pulled on the tie that held the plait in place and he indicated with a gentle push that I should sit between his legs.  He then methodically began to untie each part of the braid until all my hair was free.  He ran his fingers through again, this time his fingers parting the waves.  I purred again.  “You do.  Why aren’t you a little… kitten?”  My felt my eyes flutter as I enjoyed his attentions and he gave a small laugh.

His hand continued to run through my hair as he watched the pair on the stage.  His fingers would start at my temples and gently pull and run through to the loose ends.  I could not help the almost continual purr, nor the ache that pulsed between my legs.

Just as I was beginning to fall into a comfortable serenity, his hands stopped.  Glancing up I watched him staring raptly.  Mr Stan on the stage was staring as intently back.  Something was passing between the pair that I could not comprehend.

“Sir…?”  I ventured, I wondered if I would punished for speaking further but he surprised me.

“We’re friends.  Close, very close friends.  I’ve never seen him like this.”  His voice was thick with need yet his eyes did not falter.

“Having sex?”

He shook his head.  “No, I mean, I have, but this is something else.  He’s different up there.  He’s raw, he’s…”  I watched as he squirmed in his seat, the bulge growing under my watch.  Without taking his eyes of the scene in front of him he simply stated.  “Kitten, my cock.”

I needed no further instruction, I swivelled from my seating position and nestled between his legs.  My hands quickly unbuckled and unzipped him until his cock sprang free proudly.  The feel of my cool hand on him caused him to groan mutely in pleasure, quickly followed by a gasp as my warm mouth enveloped the silky head of his cock.  He seemed to relax into my mouth but a groan from the stage urged him on.  He wound his hands back into my hair and this time use it to pull me onto him.  His hard shaft slid between my lips as I took him in deeper.  Using his hands to guide my head, I used my lips and tongue to work over the sensitive head of his cock.  As my mouth worked on taking as much of him as I could, I hear his breathing growing ragged as combined with watching his friend he drew close to a climax.  My hand crept lower to caress his balls and he suddenly froze, his hand locked on the back of my head, as his back arched in pleasure.  Keeping my lips locked on his cock as it began to twitch, I watched his teeth bite into his full lip, to rein in his usual vocal orgasm.  His cum filled my mouth almost in unison with Mr Stan filling Sabrina.  I swallowed, licking and sucking gently, eager to get everything he could give me.

"Oh, Kitten, that was very, very nice."  One stray droplet of come glistened at the corner of my mouth and he used his finger to wipe it up, smiling as I took his finger into my mouth, licking up his saltiness, then kissed the tip of his finger.  “Oh god, stop now or I might need to take you again.”

“I’m always yours, Sir.”

His arms snaked around me, then pulled me up and onto his lap.  He reached up and stroked my breasts with his left hand, while he massaged my behind with his right.  All the while he started to kiss me around the neck.  My senses were raging and my pussy was sodden.  I ached for more, but felt I could not compromise myself and ask for it.

With the show at a natural end people around us started to depart, I glanced at the prone and satiated pair on the stage.  He must have sensed my gaze and followed it.

“I’ve taken up too much of your time already.”  He let go of me and I slid gracefully to my feet.

“Any time sir.”  I smiled and made to leave him alone.

His hand whipped out and grabbed my wrist.  “I meant what I said earlier, you are much better than any of the others.  Can I contact you between my visits?”

My eyes fell the where his fingers held my wrist, my heart pounded at the praise.  “Speak to Madame or one of the girls on reception.  They’ll be able to give you what they can.”


End file.
